Electronic devices have become ubiquitous the past several years. The number and types of portable computing devices, tablet, desktop, and all-in-one computers, cell, smart, and media phones, storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors and other devices has increased tremendously and this increase shows no signs of abating.
These electronic devices often share power and data between each other using a cable. These cables may have a connector plug on each end that mates with connector receptacles on the electronic devices. These cables may be left in place for long periods of time, or it may be desirable to disconnect the cable, for example if the cable is not needed for the operation of the device, or if the device is to be moved.
Some devices are not useful, or have limited usefulness, when they are not connected through a cable to another device. In such cases, particularly when the device is large and not particularly portable, it may be unimportant that a cable may be disconnected.
In these situations, the cable may be directly connected to the device. That is, it may be integrated with the device. Such a device may be referred to as a tethered device. This may save on costs, since a connector plug and receptacle are not needed. Tethering a device may reduce its size, since a cable may be smaller than a receptacle. It may also provide an enhanced user experience, since the cable cannot become detached and misplaced.
But it may be difficult to connect a cable to a device in this way. For example, the cable may carry several high-frequency signals. If these signals are not properly shielded, they may generate noise in the form of electromagnetic interference (EMI). Also, simple approaches, such as soldering cable conductors to a main, motherboard, or other printed circuit board, may be undesirable, since such connections may be unreliable and may reduce manufacturing yield.
Also, space in these devices may be at a premium. For example, many electronic devices may be very thin, such that a thick connection is impractical.
Thus, what is needed are connectors that may provide high-speed connectors that may be space-efficient, reliable, and may be readily manufactured.